


Silent Whispers in the Breeze

by NovaCaelum



Series: Treasures of the Sea [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Jealous!Flint, Jealous!Silver, M/M, Potentially out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver tries to forget what happened with Flint but knows he can't stay away from his captain forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent Whispers in the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the two idiots want to be with each other but don't really know how to deal with that other than walking in circles around each other and fucking...Which means that they're being dumb about their feelings.
> 
> I know everyone saw but, as I mentioned on Pt.1 (What Lies Beneath) that S3 will probably trample over this fic, sooo, I've decided it'll be an AU :)

Silver woke feeling cold, not because the air was cool, but because he was alone; he couldn't stop remembering the words Flint said to him before he'd left, Silver had some hope that it was a joke, that he'd wake to Flint beside him, apologetic. The pain he felt on his ass didn't help matters, he couldn't quite believe he'd trusted Flint enough to allow him to do something like that but more for the fact that Flint had turned his back on him; Silver knew he should have expected it, he'd been pushing Flint away since he'd dropped to his knees in Flint's cabin.

He hated himself for it all, he wished he'd told Flint his idea, forgot about the gold for a while and focused on Charleston; then easily come back and take it from under Rackham. Silver groaned in frustration and reached for his crutch, using it to help himself off the floor, it was a little struggle but he felt better to be upright; as far as he could tell, it was dark out, he wasn't just how long he'd slept. He could only remember crying; Silver hated himself for that too, he was never one to cry over someone turning away from him but he knew he cared about Flint and it hurt to know that Flint really was only interested in one thing--the thing Silver definitely thought he was only good for now.

Flint had practically said it himself and it erased all the happy memories of cuddling up in Flint's cabin on the way back to Nassau; Silver wished he could escape, maybe Billy would hear him out and take him to Port Royal so then he could go wherever he wanted and forget Flint ever existed. With that thought in mind, he headed to the beach, hoping Billy was still around; it was quite hard to see under the faint moonlight but he spotted a silhouette on the beach and nearly jumped for joy.

Silver slowly walked over, "Billy?"

"You took your time," Billy stood up, eyes travelling over Silver, "Are you alright?"

Silver nodded, smiling softly, "I'm fine," He took a careful step back when Billy leaned over, "We can't. Flint will-"

"I don't care, I survived his wrath once. Besides, he went back to the ship."

Silver almost slipped up and asked about Rackham, he glanced across the water, eyeing the warship up, "I want to go. And we can't do anything because I don't like it," He turned to Billy, feeling a little guilty when he saw hurt cross his eyes; he was nearly as bad as Flint, "I'm sorry. I wish I could, even if I could lie about it, I would. But I can't, it's not right. It's not-"

"It's not Flint?" Silver gasped but Billy merely shook his head, "It's dangerous to care about him."

"I fucking know! It pisses me off because I can't pretend that I don't care. I'm not like him. Flint said it himself, I'm something he can use and I'm damned fucking sure he thinks I see him the same. I used him to try and get the gold after I'd figured out exactly what that piece of paper was. You were there Billy and it's all gone now, why can't you go back to not caring?"

Billy bit his lip a moment, he knew why Silver was upset, and he tried not to let his own anger grow at Silver's words, "I saw what that bastard did to you. I wanted to kill him a hundred times, I know I killed him too quickly. You became our brother, it didn't matter about the gold, the crew _like_ you. I do."

"I don't deserve to be liked. I'm a selfish shit with hardly any feelings left and be damned if I'm any use with one fucking leg!" Silver's hand gripped the crutch tighter; the weight of everything crushing him, he wanted to punch something, especially Flint, "I deserve to be thrown away, just like he said."

Billy gently held Silver's arm, softly rubbing his thumb in circles, "I told you not to take everything he said to heart. If the crew thinks that you're likeable, that's nothing to do with Flint, obviously they think you deserve it. You're their quartermaster now, it'll be your job to look after them, trust what they think of you."

"I'll try, it's hard to trust anyone..." Silver cleared his throat, he wasn't one to start feeling down because of what someone said to him; so why should he now? Just because Flint had said it, "I still need to see him though, we ended up arguing again."

Billy sighed, he knew how stubborn Silver was though so he began making his way down the beach to find a boat, "Come on then, I suppose I'll have to help you get on the ship." Silver calmed his joy and began following, making sure to be careful along the sand; he didn't want to fall and make a fool of himself. He was at least a little grateful that Billy wasn't rushing off ahead of him and was peering back to check on him; Billy found a small row-boat and pushed it close to the water, holding onto it as Silver got in.

He pushed the boat out, quickly jumping in, Billy then began rowing back to the ship; it didn't take too long to get out to the ship, Billy paused a short while, clearly wondering how he'd go about helping Silver onto the ship. He clambered up himself and grabbed a rope, soon going back down to secure the row-boat, "Just pick me up, I don't think there's any other way to get me on there."

Billy nodded, he picked Silver up, throwing him over his shoulder so he could pull himself up with the other arm; he sat Silver on the weather deck the retrieved the crutch and placed it beside him, "Sorry about that." He went back down to untie the boat, "Do you want me to wait?"

"It's fine." Billy nodded, soon rowing off; Silver pulled himself up, using the crutch and the ship to keep himself steady for a moment. He then slowly made his way over to Flint's cabin, trying to be as quiet as possible so that Flint wasn't really alerted to his presence, as he got closer, he heard muffled sounds from the cabin and it peaked his interest and when he got close enough, he could tell that it was Flint groaning; he couldn't quite believe his ears.

His eyes widened, Billy hadn't said anything about someone else joining Flint when he'd returned to the ship so why was Flint making _those_ noises; noises he'd make when they were together, while they were--Silver didn't want to think about that, he carefully backed away from the cabin, although he was sure Flint probably wasn't paying enough attention to hear the soft thudding of the crutch against the weather deck; just as he was sure that he'd be able to make his escape, the crutch slid and he fell to the deck with a loud thud.

Thinking quickly, he shuffled around on the spot, hoping to make it look like he was going _towards_ Flint's cabin, rather than away; Silver was sure that Flint wouldn't be very happy to find out he'd been listening. Flint burst through the doors, breeches tied haphazardly, his shirt loose and his belt nowhere to be found; he spotted Silver but there was no anger in his eyes, only worry. The way he walked over almost looked like **stalking** to Silver, he hoped that Flint didn't realize, he lost sight of him for a moment, probably to grab the crutch; then strong arms lifted him up off the deck, shoving the crutch under his arm, "What the fuck do you want?" He began walking back to the cabin; he didn't want to look at Silver after what had happened--After just thinking about him.

"I came to apologize," Silver followed after Flint, being careful this time, looking out for any wet patches; those words took Flint off guard, but he kept his back to Silver. _Why did Silver want to apologize?_ Flint knew he was the one that fucked things up by saying what he had, "I know I put you in a lot of shit," Flint scoffed and Silver had to hold back a sigh; Flint could at least **pretend** that he appreciated Silver's apology, "But we need to be on the same page, as captain and quartermaster. That doesn't mean we need to like each other, we just have to get along, for the sake of the crew."

Flint spun on his heel, staring Silver down with those fiery eyes, "You think that I don't fucking know that?! This is my ship, I know how to treat my fucking crew!"

"I know," Silver's voice was far too soft compared to what Flint had expected; he probably wanted to avoid an argument though, "But Billy noticed, we can't allow anyone else to. He said that they like me and I don't want them taking issue with you just because we're not getting along."

Flint's lips twitched into a snarl, even though Silver spoke softly, it only seemed to tick Flint off; he turned away again and marched back into his cabin, Silver following. Silver was shocked to see no-one else around, did that mean Flint had been--That thought sent a shiver through him and he had to quickly forget what he'd heard, paying attention to Flint as the captain took a seat at his desk, barely looking up to acknowledge Silver; Silver had to wonder if Flint realized just how much of a mess he looked, loose strands of his hair were plastered to his forehead, his lips shiny with saliva, "So, this apology."

"Yes!" That seemed to snap Silver out of his trance, though, looking at how casually Flint sat there, elbows resting on the desk; he couldn't help but remember what they had done there and he had to refrain himself from biting his lip at the thought of Flint doing it all again, "I really should have told you, but I wanted you to forget about the gold completely. When the prospect at Charleston came up, you seemed to want to go for that more than the gold and I wanted you to believe that it really **was** your only choice."

Flint's eyes scanned Silver, noticing him gripping the crutch tightly, he seemed almost uncomfortable and Flint had to wonder just what was going on in his head; he could hardly figure out what was going on in his own, having Silver back in the cabin brought back the memories of their journey home. He wanted to push his desk clear again and lay Silver there, so he could have his way with him; or maybe fuck him like the first time, half-dressed and heated, it wouldn't hurt to punish Silver for getting on the ship, no doubt something that Billy had helped him with. The thoughts of Billy holding Silver, to get him onto the weather deck made Flint's jaw tighten, he didn't want _anyone_ touching Silver, especially not Billy; no-one deserved to, Silver was his--There was that thought again, the one Flint had spoken aloud and got a bitter reaction. The worst thing about it, was not knowing what he'd truly meant; Flint knew he cared for Silver and that was a dangerous thought on its own, "I understand," He'd probably thought too long, his mind racing but he didn't care, hopefully Silver would see it as annoyance, "It's not like I trusted you anyway but what you did at Charleston to stop Vane from taking the ship, I thought I might be able to and yet you lied."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have told you it was the scouts, especially not someone like _Vincent_. But I expected to face whatever wrath they would have, I was trying to protect myself."

Flint paused, he couldn't quite believe how honest Silver was being; would there be any point in keeping closed up? It seemed almost like Silver was bare in front of him, so he decided to return the favour, "I wouldn't have been able to hurt you. You suffered enough."

"Tell that to my butt!" Silver spoke it as a joke, he could pretty much see the mutual understanding that had just settled between them and Flint knew just how much he'd enjoyed it, "I wish I'd told you."

Flint softened even though he knew that Silver had enjoyed it; he'd do it all again if Silver let him, he'd enjoyed it too, knowing that Silver **wanted** to be punished for what had happened. He was sure nothing would happen between them now, he'd broken all that, Silver probably felt safer in Billy's arms, someone who wouldn't hurt him, no matter what, "I do understand...Rackham's gone and I doubt the gold will be here either. We missed him by one fucking day, I shouldn't have bothered trying to take that ship, it wasted time. We could have been back sooner."

"We got more time together though," Flint practically gasped at that, his entire composure slipping; he couldn't quite understand why Silver was being honest, but those words almost sounded like he was trying to pull him closer again. Had Silver forgotten what was said? Or was he just playing Flint as payback? "I told Billy that he couldn't do anything and he said I could say no to you," Silver made his way across the cabin, taking himself closer to Flint, like he wanted to be there--Flint didn't know what Silver was trying to accomplish, he'd just learned that Rackham and the gold were gone, yet he hadn't said anything, "I told him it wasn't because of that, it was because it wasn't right. He even called me John and it sounded like an insult; he's not you and I hate that. You said you cared for me, well I care for you too, why do you think I pulled you from the sea? Why I cut the forestay? It wasn't for me and it wasn't for the fucking crew either, I _needed_ you to stay alive. Not for a single coin of that gold but because I cared. I suppose that all sounds stupid coming from me."

Flint didn't care about however stupid Silver thought it sounded, Silver hadn't gotten around to saying that he cared too, so Flint was grateful; it was just the two of them and no-one else had a chance of knowing. Even if it was a game from Silver to ensure they would get along, every word seemed to honest for Flint not to believe him, even if it was only a small belief and Silver hadn't run off; he seemed to be pressing to get closer and it settled Flint, "That's a very dangerous thought to have."

"I know that, Billy felt the need to remind me too. I have walls though and they're pretty impenetrable, so having a captain that thinks I'm a movable object isn't going to scrape me, I'll become that movable object and I'll be used how I see fit. How I want to be used. If the captain wants me to convince the crew to go after Rackham, then we shall."

Flint completely lost track of what Silver was saying, but those eyes told him so much more--more than what Silver probably wanted to admit, if this was Silver's way of telling him that he was his, then Flint would take it; he needed a good quartermaster that would protect his crew but also help him. Having Silver say that, Flint dared to think of what Silver counted as being used; Flint's entire body twitched, refraining himself from pulling Silver into a kiss--he couldn't go there again, that would be pushing the line too far. He shouldn't have done anything in the first place, right now they might have some middle ground but it didn't feel very secure, almost like if one of them moved, then the whole thing would fall through; maybe Flint would crack and yell at Silver for fucking things up or Silver would tell Flint the gold wasn't worth it.

The air suddenly seemed tight and Silver had to wonder if saying anything was a good idea, he preferred to know what Flint had in mind first; at least then he could adapt, close himself off and let himself be used, another pawn in Flint's idea of a grand-scheme. It was Silver that ended up moving, Flint found himself sitting back until he had nowhere to go and those soft lips pressed to his own; he couldn't resist any longer, his hand went to Silver's hair and he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Silver relished in the way Flint's tongue swept through his mouth, almost like he was trying to taste everything; the kiss was different to their others, slow and calm. Flint reluctantly pulled away for breath, his fingers ran through those soft curls and his lips quirked into a smile; he wanted to say something but it died in his throat when Silver's tongue darted out against his lips.

Flint pulled him into another kiss, in a way that told Silver he wanted nothing more in the world; feeling Silver's hand gripping at his arm as their kiss deepened. It was Silver that broke the kiss this time, licking away the string of saliva left behind; Flint was sure that Silver had done it on purpose, before he really thought, words came tumbling out of his mouth, "I want you."

"I want you too," Silver took a step back, allowing Flint to stand up and push the chair back so there was enough room for him to slide in front of the captain; he rested against the desk, his stomach jumping when Flint leaned past to push everything off. Just like their first time, "James--"

"Not like this," Flint shushed Silver with a small kiss, he then took Silver's crutch, dropping it at their feet then he turned Silver around, bending him over the desk; Flint swiftly ran his hands up Silver's shirt, pulling it from his body in one brisk movement. As Flint shed his own shirt, he wished Silver could see himself; his cheek was pressed against the desk, his mouth parted, eyes barely-blue, "You look gorgeous." It sounded strange coming from his own lips, but Flint meant it; he'd have Silver like this every single time if he could.

Silver couldn't find his voice to speak, it was like Flint had stolen them all away the moment he put him like this; Silver thought of only what had happened in the house and how much he wanted Flint to mark him **everywhere**. Even if that meant everyone would know, he wouldn't care; Flint's hands smoothly worked open Silver's breeches, palming his length and relishing in the moans before finally working his own breeches loose.

Flint quickly took the bottle of oil out of the desk, biting his lip as he rubbed some over his cock; he gently prepared Silver, trying not to get too lost in the moans that Silver gave but he found it hard. Watching the way Silver gripped at the table, his eyes lidded; Flint barely managed to remove his fingers, he could have had Silver coming undone and he knew it, but Flint wanted to be inside--to feel Silver being pushed over the edge by the way he fucked him.

Silver gasped softly when Flint finally pushed in, he gripped at the table harder and let out a soft groan when Flint finally settled; he was still a little sore from where Flint had hit him with the belt--he needed to stop thinking about that because he was liking the idea of getting Flint down to suck his cock again, to make up for running away.

Flint ran his hand down Silver's spine, soothing him as they settled together; once he was sure Silver was okay, he slowly pulled, soon thrusting back in, both of them letting out a small groan at the initial rush of pleasure. Flint began to build up a steady rhythm, Silver consciously moved into Flint's thrusts, only heightening their pleasure; the cabin heated quickly, their groans bouncing around the room, each movement sending them closer to the brink.

Flint gripped at Silver's hips, his thrusts coming a little quicker and harder; he enjoyed the way Silver's groans changed, becoming half-gasps, some soft whimpers mixed in. Flint paused a moment, taking a second to lean down and kiss between Silver's shoulder blades; he felt Silver shiver slightly, he pressed himself against him, relishing in the whimper Silver gave. Flint then turned his head and pushed their lips together in a deep kiss; Silver moaned into Flint's mouth, feeling Flint's length pressing against the sensitive spot within him.

Flint broke the kiss then began moving again; Silver couldn't help but gasp out as the wave of pleasure shocked through his body, almost like it was hitting every nerve within him. Flint gripped tighter onto Silver's hips, pulling his body to him as he pushed in; both of them letting out a loud groan at the movement.

As they continued to move, they felt themselves being brought closer to the edge; Flint slid one hand down to stroke Silver, setting his pace with that of their movements. Silver let out a loud groan, the familiar warmth beginning to fill the pit of his stomach; he was already dripping over Flint's fingers, his pleasure heightened with the feel of Flint being just as close as he was.

Knowing that they were both near the edge, Flint moved quicker, dragging them closer and closer until they finally released; they both let out a loud groan, the last few sparks of pleasure had them both shuddering slightly.

Silver let out a sigh of relief, more from the feel of Flint's release within him--some sliding out, as he collected himself--rather than from his own release. Flint slowly pulled out but kept himself close to Silver, admiring the sparkles of sweat across his back; they were both panting softly, trying to collect themselves.

Silver had released mostly on the deck of the cabin and when Flint pulled away fully, he stopped to appreciate the soft glistening on his hand; he couldn't prevent himself from licking it up, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste of Silver's pleasure. He wanted to turn Silver over, push him further onto the desk and having coming undone all over again; while Flint was settling his breathing, he watched Silver do the same.

They seemed to be in sync, both taking deep breaths to settle themselves; Flint softly rested a hand on Silver's back, feeling his still-racing heartbeat and his muscles moving as he took each breath. Flint suddenly felt lucky; he wasn't sure when the last time that Silver had let anyone in like this and now, Flint wanted to be the only one there--he really needed to stop having thoughts like that, it was far too dangerous.

Flint dropped himself into his chair, staring at Silver's ass, enjoying the slight red mark still present; he hummed softly, smirking when Silver carefully turned around. Silver merely smirked in return, he was gripping onto the desk to keep himself steady--Flint had to appreciate him, Silver looked too beautiful to be real, sweat was glistening on his skin, his curls slightly damp; he was still breathless, eyes barely open.

Silver stared right back, taking him in as much as he had been; Flint's hair was strewn about, his hair-tie nowhere to be seen. Silver liked it far too much that way; Flint noticed his gaze and smiled slightly, "I'm going to get it cut."

"Why?" Silver refrained from mentioning how good Flint looked and how much he really did like it.

Flint shrugged, he'd not really thought about it, but he knew he wanted to be rid of it; it would be another part of his past flushed away--so he could start again. Even if he'd already had his hair cut before, "It's annoying." That was the only good answer he could give; really though, he loved when Silver pulled his hair, or even just touched it. But he knew how dangerous it was to think like that; he couldn't-- _didn't_ love anything about Silver, Silver wasn't Thomas and he certainly couldn't replace him. Even with Thomas lost, Flint still loved him.

"Alright then, it's your choice." Silver wasn't going to try stop Flint, there'd be no point in it, Flint probably wouldn't listen anyway.

Flint couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face, despite Silver's words, he looked like a pouting child; strangely, it made him look cute--younger, even. He didn't know what else to say now, he was thinking too much about how Silver kind of reminded him of Thomas, only more cunning and selfish, it was a scary thought to have.

Silver couldn't help but be curious about what Flint was thinking, he knew it had to be important since he'd gone so quiet; Silver was always curious anyway, Flint seemed to be hiding something and Silver wanted to know if it had anything to do with what was written in the book, the one that he couldn't have opened--he still wanted to know what T.H meant to Flint. It upset him a little that Flint didn't want to open up with him; without really thinking, Silver pushed himself forward, stumbling and falling into Flint's lap.

"What are you doing?!" Flint didn't sound angry but concerned.

"Jumping on you apparently," Silver smiled up at Flint, "Maybe I should just stay away from you."

Flint gently caressed Silver's cheek, "You should. This big mess you made...Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"If you really wanted to, I think you would have by now. I'm not exactly the easiest person to be around. I'm selfish and devious, but you already know that. Yet, you never push me away, you might be dangerous, but I can be too."

Flint chuckled, a smirk pulling his lips again, "Maybe I like dangerous." He then pulled Silver into a kiss, holding him tight against his body; Silver relished in the feel of Flint's tongue running through his mouth, he wanted to stay like this forever. It was the only time that Flint seemed to be open; taking advantage of him and Silver didn't care. If it lifted Flint's guard, Silver really would let Flint use him however he wanted.

It saved Silver from being hurt too much if what they had ever went down in flames. Silver snapped out of his thoughts when Flint bit his bottom lip, the contact dragged a soft groan from his throat; Flint's eyes were lustful, in a way that told Silver that he was willing to take him all over again. Silver was sure that his thoughts were proven correct when Flint grabbed his ass; Silver ran his hands through Flint's hair, pulling gently before lowering his lips to Flint's jaw.

Flint titled his head, allowing Silver to have access; it was short lived though, Silver pulled away to stare at him, "You shouldn't, you know that." Silver spoke softly, he didn't want to ruin what they had right in this moment, but he also wanted to talk to Flint, make him understand that this was bad for both of them--make himself convinced that it was an awful idea to get close.

"You keep coming back to me. I should say the same to you, you've seen what I can do." Flint tightening his grip on Silver's ass; Silver knew Flint meant what had happened with Singleton and even Gates--probably what had happened between them. But even as he thought of it, he saw something else within Flint. He wanted to unravel that, prove to them both that Flint wasn't as dangerous as he made out.

Silver shrugged then leaned close to Flint, teasing him by pressing their noses together; Flint closed the small distance between them. Their lips touched softly, in a way that seemed like Flint didn't want to break Silver, or anything between them; Silver held onto Flint like he was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Flint liked the way Silver held onto him, he held right back, wanting nothing more than to keep Silver there with him; so no-one else would touch him...Or even see him. Silver was the one to break the kiss, staring Flint down like he was waiting for something else to be said; Flint didn't speak though, he only stared back, appreciating the way he looked. His eyes were still nearly all-pupil, only a sliver of blue peeking behind black.

Flint had to admit that Silver was beautiful, no-one could deny that--unless they were crazy, or blind; Silver ran a hand through Flint's hair, he wondered what was going through his brain. Flint brought a hand up to gently caress Silver's cheek, his thumb brushing across Silver's bottom lip; he wanted to taste his mouth again, even if they'd just kissed, twice. He wanted to figure out what taste Silver held besides the usual sea-salt and warm rum.

Silver poked his tongue out, touching Flint's thumb for a moment; he couldn't quite believe how close they really were to each other and not because he was sat in Flint's lap, something else seemed to have suddenly clicked between them, without them needing to say a word. That little movement from Silver made Flint's brain turn to mush, he couldn't help but pull Silver into another kiss, his lips too irresistible; Silver melted into Flint, allowing their tongues to tangle.

As Silver pulled away, he gently bit Flint's bottom lip, soon trailing a hands down to palm Flint's length; Flint groaned against Silver's lips, the initial feeling sending a jolt of pleasure through him. His own hand also went down, touching Silver in turn; as their hands moved in sync, they found themselves being captured in the pleasure.

Silver rocked himself against Flint's body, wishing that the stupid chair didn't have arms so they could be closer together; he wanted to feel Flint's skin against his own--feel them being closer, like they were connected. An idea popped into Silver's head, he pulled away from Flint then carefully stood up, ignoring the questioning gaze; he knew Flint wanted to fuck just as badly as he did and he was going to make sure that they did fuck, and now.

Flint watched as Silver moved, even though he was curious, he didn't say a word to him; Silver carefully turned around, using the arms of the chair to keep himself steady. Silver was soon lowering himself and once he was close enough to Flint, he brought a hand down, softly gripping Flint's length; Silver still gasped, despite how much easier it was to take Flint's length.

Silver quickly put his hand back onto the arm of the chair then pushed himself back against Flint, both of them letting out a groan; Flint held Silver's hips to help keep him steady, he wished he had a chair more suited to hold them both where he could see Silver's face. Flint knew he had to accept how they were, they both needed this and he wouldn't be the one to deny them; it made it easier for him to kiss Silver's skin and while they settled, he did just that, planting his lips at the base of Silver's neck. Silver began moving, using the arms of the chair to build a steady pace, Flint's hands also keeping him right; he tipped his head back into the crook of Flint's neck as their pace built up, pleasure rushing through both of them. Flint pressed his nose to Silver's jaw, as he mouth opened in a groan, he swept his tongue across Silver's neck; the noise that escaped his lips could only be described as a choked-whimper, only somewhat close to a cut-off groan.

Flint repeated the movement, the noise turning him on more and as Silver moved down, Flint thrust himself up, a loud cry leaving Silver's lips; Flint held Silver righter, their pace quickening as they got more comfortable with their position. Their groans were soon filling the cabin again, along with the soft thud of the chair moving beneath them; Flint turned Silver's head and pulled him into a kiss, swallowing each groan that Silver had to give.

Their kiss became sloppy as they continued to move together, Flint reluctantly broke it, going back to pressing wet-kisses to Silver's jaw and neck; he felt blessed to hear each sound of pleasure that Silver made, how his breath hitched and groans stuttered from the pleasure shooting through him.

Silver felt himself leaking already, he knew he wasn't bound to last very long and Flint was probably the same; they'd already wore themselves out enough the first time, so now, moving together so perfectly, their release seemed to draw closer. From the way Silver tightened around Flint's length, to the brisk thrusts that Flint gave, only heightened their pleasure and when Flint moved a hand to stroke Silver, he could tell just how close they really were to finding the brink.

Flint bucked his hips just in time with Silver moving down, the almost-scream that left his lips made Flint growl softly; his lips attached Silver's neck again, he bit softly, sucking to create a small bruise. Silver knew he was getting closer and with Flint's hand still moving along his length, he felt the familiar coil building in his stomach; a few more thrusts soon sending him over the edge.

Flint followed soon after, the deep-groan right besides Silver's ear sent a shiver through him; their post-bliss had them slowly rocking together, both of them panting to catch their breaths. As they finally settled together, Flint gently kissed the spot where he'd bitten, he could feel Silver relaxing into him and it brought a smile to his face; it was a little short-lived though when Silver began to move, he took it slowly, using the arms of the chair to push himself up.

Silver stumbled a little, a wave of gratefulness washing over him when Flint kept him steady; that soon turned to shock when Flint pulled him down again, their lips brushed before pressing into a firm kiss. Silver noticed a change in Flint's kiss but he couldn't quite place the feeling, it was hiding behind the fading-lust; he pushed it aside though, responding to the kiss with a poke of his tongue against their connected lips.

Flint deepened the kiss, allowing Silver's tongue to explore; he felt a lot closer to Silver and he knew that he'd forgiven him for what he did. That scared Flint a little, to know he had forgiven Silver so quickly and he wasn't even sure why he had; Flint only knew it had nothing to do with them fucking, or he would have forgiven Silver the first time, not the fourth. Ignoring his thoughts, Flint broke the kiss to stare at Silver for a moment; keeping hold of him, Flint stood up, popping Silver onto the table. He then helped him with getting his breeches back on, simply handing over Silver's shirt once the breeches were secure, "Thanks."

"Well, I'm not going to leave you like that and let my quartermaster freeze to death." When Flint said that, something in his brain screamed _my **lover**_. And Flint had to think of something completely different to pretend that thought hadn't crossed his mind.

"Alright then," Silver smiled, watching as Flint began to get his own clothes sorted; once they were, Flint sat back in his chair, watching Silver swinging his leg. Silver now wanted to mention what he'd heard, he easily figured out that Flint had been touching himself, but he wanted to know why and who he'd been thinking about while touching himself--Silver threw away that thought, he was happy with how they were, he didn't want anything to change because he opened his mouth, "How are we going to find Rackham?"

"I'd hazard a guess that he's took off to Port Royal but he could go anywhere from there, we wouldn't even know where to begin," It made Flint angry just thinking about it, but he wasn't angry at Silver, he was only angry at Rackham and, at himself, if he hadn't thought that Charleston was a possibility, he wouldn't be in this situation...Miranda would be alive, "I shouldn't have been so stupid, I can't believe that I still trusted Peter after all these years. Miranda was right too, it all makes sense--"

"Now it does! It always will after the fact. You weren't to know, I don't know what happened but you thought it was best for all of us, you were being a good captain."

"And now Miranda's dead! I promised Thomas that I'd keep her safe. She only raised her voice. She didn't deserve to..." Flint hadn't meant to let it all slip out, he was just frustrated; now Silver would be able to figure him out.

 _Thomas_ , that name rang about fifty bells in Silver's head, he could easily be the T.H. from Flint's book...Flint's lover, Silver gathered from the words left, "Come here," Flint looked shocked but slowly rose from his chair and walked over to Silver, "Don't blame yourself, you didn't kill her." He reached up and caressed Flint's cheeks; Flint relaxed a little, but barely enough to quell the thoughts in his head.

"I might as well have. First Thomas and then Miranda, they got too close..." Flint took a breath, closing his eyes for a moment, "You--"

"We're just fucking," Flint's eyes snapped open at that, his heart clenching, "While hunting some gold. You said it yourself and you know what I want."

Flint knew he deserved it, after what he'd said to Silver, this was practically those words being spat right back at him, but in the back of his head, he knew it was right; he was using Silver, if it hadn't have been for Eleanor, he would have killed Silver... _No_ , thinking back, he wasn't even sure that it was what Eleanor said that stopped him from killing Silver after the last piece of information was given up. Silver **had** warned him about Billy, "You want the gold," Flint took a step back and not because he was upset, he wanted to see how Silver would react, "And here, I thought I'd heard you said you wanted me."

"That was in the heat of the moment, I simply didn't want to be left alone all day. Whatever would I have done with myself? I'm very vulnerable."

Flint scoffed, a smirk forming on his lips, "I don't believe that for even a second, you could talk yourself out of anything."

"It's nice to know you think of me so highly," Silver smiled, "I wonder about now." Flint was about to ask what Silver meant, he didn't really have anything to talk himself out of, but that was cut off when Silver pulled him close and into a kiss. Flint completely let his guard down, allowing Silver to have control of the kiss; their tongues tangled and hands gripped at one another.

Eventually, Silver was the one to break the kiss, he had a soft smile on his face that sent Flint's heart through the roof; he wasn't sure why he was feeling like this, but he liked it. And if this was all Silver's doing, then he'd allow them to continue their little trysts, even if the crew found out; they could go fuck themselves, he'd find new ones if he had to. Clearing his throat, Flint decided to speak, "We should get some rest, head back in the morning." Silver nodded; Flint picked him up and carried him over to the familiar window-seat. Flint carefully joined him and they seemed to wrap comfortably around each other, it wasn't long until their exhaustion caught up with them and the waves lulled them to sleep.

\- - - -

Back on the beach, Billy was starting to feel tired just watching for any sign of Silver signalling for help off the ship and back onto the beach; he figured that Silver had probably made whatever apology he was spilling sound convincing enough for Flint. It angered him slightly, because he knew exactly what the two were most likely getting up to on the ship; he finally stood to go get some rest, and as he headed away from the shore, someone waved him over. He went to investigate the person, "Hello, sorry to bother you so late, but I was told I could find a, Captain James Flint here. Where would he be?"

"Right now he's still on the ship discussing plans with the quartermaster."

"Alright, thank you for your time. I hope to catch him on the beach tomorrow." He smiled then began walking away; Billy soon realised that he should have asked _who_ was looking for Flint so he could mention it. Shrugging though, Billy finally headed off to find somewhere to lay his head, he knew Silver would be fine enough with Flint to help him; he knew Silver would prefer it too and the morning would soon tell why that man was looking for Flint.


	2. Dangerous Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint finally finds what he's looking for and Silver meets the man searching for Flint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say about this one is **BOYS** , b/c they are :l  
> I ended up writing this as a Chapter 2 of Part 3 to finish it off a bit smoother so it's a bit shorter than normal. The next one will definitely make up for it!

When Flint woke, he felt warm and comfortable; a small turn of his head revealed Silver's messy curls, he was snoring softly, still clearly away in dream-land. Flint's heart fluttered at the sight of him, his mouth was open slightly, his face looked kinder like this and Flint wanted to treasure it all...No-one else would see this side of Silver, Flint made that promise to himself. He remembered back to the cabin, when Silver was still out from losing his leg; his face had been strained, eyebrows furrowed and that constantly sent worry flying through Flint.

Even when they'd cuddled and slept together, Silver seemed to be wearing a mask; Flint was grateful that it was lost now, he wasn't sure why, but he appreciated it regardless. Flint knew what he was thinking was a terrible idea, he was letting himself get sucked in, he needed to remind himself that all they had was lust, Silver had said it so himself; if he could say it so easily, then Flint could too.

He had to wonder why--how things had changed so quickly for him...And yet, Silver didn't seem to care; it was probably his own fault though. Flint was angry at how he had treated Silver, how he'd practically threw Silver away, but he needed to, to stop exactly what was now starting to bubble away in his mind--in his **heart**.

Flint still loved Thomas, that would never change but now, Silver was beginning to creep past all the defences he'd set up, the ones he put up to avoid being hurt again; Thomas had died, that was his fault and then Miranda died too. Silver was probably next if Flint wasn't careful enough, he still wanted everyone to know that Silver was his though, especially Billy. He barely deemed himself worthy enough to touch Silver, to appreciate him and how beautiful he could be, so he was convinced that no-one else was worthy.

Though, if Silver wanted to throw himself around like a whore, then Flint would continue to teach him a lesson, maybe that would help chase the stupid thoughts out of his brain; Flint's thoughts all but stopped when he felt Silver beginning to stir, he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips at the way Silver yawned softly then stretched, his eyes slowly blinking open, "Just as I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

"Mh, I'm sure you were. But you know me," Silver smirked, as he stretched more, he seemed to move closer to Flint, lazily resting an arm over him, "Don't wanna get up."

Flint chuckled, shaking his head, "I've already said, but we can't hide in one place all day."

"No-one would miss us. It's not like we have anything better to do anyway."

"Maybe for a few hours then. As much as I love the sea, when I know there's land close, I have to get off the ship...There's Miranda's house to think about as well."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that right now, you just lost her."

"I know, but I don't want to leave it too long..."

“I understand that, I'm just telling you to take it easy-”

“Oh? Worried.”

“Of you? No, I know you can take care of yourself, just don't push yourself though. There's so much to think about, the shit with Rackham, who seems to have vanished and then Miranda."

"I've given up with Rackham."

"Is there anywhere he could hide here though?"

"I tried the brothel," Flint paused, he knew Silver didn't know Nassau well, it was probably why he was asking, "Underground, maybe..."

"We could look there--"

"You're not going," Silver stared at Flint like he was crazy, trying to figure out why he wouldn't be allowed to go and help, maybe even find Rackham. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Flint shushed him with a gentle press of his finger to Silver's lips, "You're not going while you're like this."

Silver shook off Flint's finger, "I have a replacement! I'm doing fine, it doesn't feel as sore--"

Flint pulled Silver into a kiss, silencing him for a moment, when he pulled away, he caressed his cheek, "You're telling me to take it easy and now you're trying to push yourself. Doctor Howell will decide when you're ready. Take your own advice."

"But..." Silver sighed, "I want to help, this is my fault."

Flint moved, Silver held in the urge to pull him back and watched as he got dressed, "I'll go see Howell then," He turned back to Silver, placing his clothes on the window seat and his crutch close-by, "Try not to kill yourself while I'm gone."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Silver smirked; Flint shook his head, he leaned down and pressed a longing kiss to Silver's lips--despite it being different, Silver responded, finding himself pulled in and when Flint pulled away, Silver only just suppressed a whine.

"I'll try not to be long." Without another word, Flint left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It took longer than Flint would have liked for him to make his way through the underground caverns and when he came across Vane and Rackham sat amongst **his** gold, his temper began to rise; Vane hadn't failed to notice him and stood up, challenging him, "Before you make any rash decisions, you can have your share, I want the ship."

"I don't suppose that's all."

"You know the British are a problem, now we have Spanish gold sitting on their island and they have Eleanor, don't think she wouldn't do anything to get Nassau back, even if it meant siding with them. She would, I know her."

Flint rolled his shoulders; Vane was right though and he was being calm--he hated that, "Fine, what do you suggest we do?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silver was quite surprised when he heard the cabin door open, he was sure Flint would have took longer to return, "That was quick," When he turned though, he was even more surprised to see someone else stood there, "Who are you?"

"I'm looking for Captain Flint."

"That's not what I asked, and how do you know I'm not him?"

The man scoffed, "Don't think I'm blind, I know what he looks like. I'm Thomas McGraw."

"Flint left some time ago. We're deciding where we're going next and the it's up to the crew to decide if our captain has a good plan in mind, I think so but I'll talk to them later."

"I'm surprised you never went with him. Doesn't a captain need a quartermaster at his side?"

"He's letting me rest," Silver smiled, "I have a bad leg. It only got removed a few weeks ago and with how busy we've been," Thomas rose a brow, questioning Silver, "Who are you?"

"I told you--"

"Not your name, **who** are you? Why do you want James?"

"He killed my father--”

“You want revenge?”

“Actually, I wanted to thank him. When I found out the name of the man who murdered my father, I had to come here. **Who** are you?"

"I'm the quartermaster of this lovely ship, though, I'm sure he'd say I'm a thorn in his side...When he's not fucking me." Silver didn't quite know why he said that but he wasn't quite sure about this guy, but he didn't like him and after figuring out that Flint had been in love with someone called Thomas--he knew he shouldn't associate the two since he still barely knew anything, but just the name made him angry and he wasn't even sure why.

Thomas seemed to ignore that little dig Silver had made, it was none of his business what a captain and his quartermaster got up to, especially a captain so notorious as Flint, "Is what happened in Charleston true?"

"Yes. Flint lost someone there, but I heard it was Vane who started the first assault on the place. Flint finished it, a bit of revenge for what happened."

"I'd assume Peter Ashe is dead too then, I wonder of his daughter."

Silver glared a little, "I didn't really bring it up with Flint, he barely managed to mention what happened...I doubt he would want to speak of Peter, a man who he had faith in to help restore Nassau, who stabbed him in the back."

"What happened?"

"Flint rescued his Peter's daughter from Vane, took her back to him...Hoping to ask for help with Nassau in return but Peter turned on him, put him under arrest and well, the rest is duly noted by everyone."

Thomas hummed softly, letting his eyes wander over the cabin; it didn't seem like much, it was obvious that the ship wasn't his though. As his eyes continued, they settled on the bookshelf, trailing over each one that Flint had...He soon noticed a familiar red book sitting amongst the rest, he resisted the urge to push past Silver and grab the book; there was many littering the shelf, Flint liked books then...That didn't mean that the one standing out to him had been the one he'd given to James. Maybe after the ship was empty, he could check back and see if it was.

"You don't seem to know everything though."

"It's Flint's personal business, I have nothing to do with that. I look after the crew and the ship, just because we fuck doesn't mean we lay together every night crying over how shit our lives have been. Believe me, he knows I could give as well as he does. What me and Flint are, isn't _personal_."

Thomas shrugged, he couldn't care less of their relationship, "I'll leave then, tell him I was looking for him." Silver didn't respond, merely letting Thomas leave; he took his usual window seat and relaxed back, wondering if it would take long for Flint to return.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Flint was actually relaxed again and quite happy by the time he was returning to the ship; his share of the gold was safe and this would mean he could deal with whatever England wanted to throw at him, head on. When he finally got back on the ship, he was quite happy to be seeing Silver again; he made his way into the cabin and headed over to Silver, he seemed quite distracted, merely staring out of the window.

"John, I got the gold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! Now the trailer and featurette have been out for a while for Season 3, gonna try line the story up with it a little more. Which explains the exchange in this chapter.
> 
> Also, the conversation between Flint & Vane takes place at the same time as the one between Silver & Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> Who on Earth would **want** to look for the most dangerous captain on the seven seas?
> 
> Also, I'm starting to struggle with writing this but I want to do so much, someone give me plot-bunnies and muse, please!


End file.
